howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker Island
|Source = Franchise}} Berserker Island is the home of the Berserker Tribe that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Geography From the nighttime views of the island under attack in "Shell Shocked, Part 1", Berserker Island appears to be a very rocky, bare island. It is very 'vertical', having a tall central mountain with very little spread of hills of fields around it. More detail is revealed in "Something Rotten on Berserker Island". The rocky central island is surrounded by significant sea stacks. The island has trees and grass, and a large amount of white-flowering bushes closer to the village proper. The interior of the island has a "maze of caves", in which ice structures can be found, which were created by a Bewilderbeast. The caverns are so extensive, the mountain is practically hollowed out. Appearances ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk The docks of Berserker Island are briefly seen in "A View to a Skrill, Part 1", when Dagur announces to the Berserkers that Vorg found a Skrill but lost it to Hiccup's dragon riders. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 In "Shell Shocked, Part 1", the Dragon Hunters start attacking Berk's allies, including Berserker Island, with their secret weapon, Project Shellfire. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 In "Something Rotten on Berserker Island", Dagur has returned as chief of the Berserker Tribe, and is rebuilding the village. He accepts Savage into their midst, but Savage betrays the Berserkers by staging a coup. All dragons on the island are seen to act strangely - getting disoriented and not listening to their riders - when getting close to Berserker village, but not above a certain altitude. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 Berserk Island is seen again in the episode, "In Plain Sight", when Dagur tried to get back a Dragon Eye lens from a childhood bully, Ansson. The Berserker Docks are seen, indicating a fishing industry on the island. The "Thunderfish", a Scauldron, inhabits some territorial fishing waters of the Berserkers, but Ansson and Dagur are able to drive it off. Berserker Island is revisited at the end of "King of Dragons, Part 1". Johann and his cohorts descend upon the island, having determined the 'King of Dragons' resides there. Dagur had just commented that everything was going so well on the Island, that he was bored. The final battle of the series takes place on Berserker Island in "King of Dragons, Part 2". The Riders, Berserkers, and other allies clash with Johann's and Krogan's forces. Hiccup, Johann, and Krogan battle over possession of a Bewilderbeast egg inside the island, with the Dragon Riders emerging victorious in the end. Games School of Dragons Though it doesn't appear in game, Dagur the Deranged mentions Berserker Island during a quest in the expansion Rise of Stormheart. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk'' Berserker Island was introduced in this game with the 1.41.16 update. It is located east of the Green Death's volcano. It is composed of four small islands connected by bridges. Dagur's and Heather's huts can be built here, as well as Eret's and Valka's. Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Franchise Locations Category:Islands Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dagur the Deranged Category:Savage Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Locations Category:Heather Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Locations